Throughout the years, bedroom furniture has evolved to accommodate the needs of the occupant. Night stand surfaces are often used on which to set lighting devices and clocks, while shelves on head boards are frequently used for this purpose as well. In many bedrooms, mobile phones and tablet devices are often in use into the night along with traditional magazines or books. Because of the presence of these items in or around a bed, night stand and shelf surface space at bedtime is at a premium. The present invention features an accessory storage system for storage of remote control devices, mobile phones, tablet devices, books, and magazines.